Always by my side
by BrokenDownAndBeaten
Summary: Remus Lupin is known for being a good friend to everyone. But when things go wrong in the Black house hold, there's only one place for Jade to run to. And when feelings are discovered things get scary... but who knows? Love may still concur all. RLOC JPLE


Title: Always by my side

Chapter 1: let me live my life

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any character from the Harry Potter novel series.

The shapely figure of Jade Black could be seen running across the front yard of number 12 Grimwald place. Yet another argument between herself and her mother it would seem, and most likely an argument over Lucious Malfoy. That seemed to be the most recent plot of her mothers to ruin her life. It wasn't relevant with Mrs. Black where Jades feelings lay, or whom she cared about. Only what was supposedly good for the family. The soon approaching return to Hogwarts wasn't coming quick enough.

As she ran she didn't dare look back. And she didn't turn around to go back. The only person in her family who cared for her was Sirius her brother only minutes senior to herself. He wasn't even there. Spending the summer with James Potter yet again and she was stuck in the hell that consumed her home life. But whenever she ran away she always had somewhere to go.

Jade ran into a dark alley and made sure she was alone. In her head she pictured the one person who always made her feel wanted and "POP" she was gone.

Elsewhere

Everything was quiet. Not even and owl made a sound. It was nearing 3 am when a loud "POP" woke Remus from sleep. He looked around but found nothing so he figured it was just a dream so he lay back down. Jade looked around for any signs that anyone was awake, but found none. She made her way to the tree she had climbed so many times before and started up. When she reached Remus' window she tapped on it quietly.

Remus shat up in bed and looked to his window. He pushed back the curtains and was surprised to see the dark hared girl sitting there. She wiped tears from her eyes as he pushed the window up. "It's been a while are you okay?" He asked, as he helped her in. "no" she replied as she sat on the edge of his bed. He could tell she had been crying, her eyes were red and her voice and hands were shaky. "Its okay you're here now" Remus said as he sat down next to her. " You wanna talk about it?" he asked. Tears welled up in her eyes again. "Sh… she's trying to get me together with…." She couldn't finish. Tears streamed down her face. He pulled her head down onto his shoulder. He moved closer to her. She leaned in to him. "I don't love him… I don't want to be with him" she sobbed.

"Be with who?" Remus asked as he wiped her hair away from her face. "With Lucious Malfoy" Jade said as she pulled away. "Do whats good for the family Jade, Your master would approve of this, you're perfect for each other.

I can't take it any more" she sobbed. "There is only one person I want, but no, mother says no he'll never want you you're scum to him, you should be lucky that someone as respectable as Lucious wants anything to do with you" Jade was getting angry by now. "Don't listen to her Jade." Remus started. "Any man would be lucky to have you" he finished wiping her tears away.

"But I don't want just anyone" she argued. "He probably doesn't feel the same way about me as I do him," she said looking up at him. As her eyes met his Remus knew whom it was she wanted. He ran his hand down the side of her face. "I'm almost positive he does" Remus replied as he slid closer to her.

She looked deep into his eyes, "h..How did you…" He cut her off, pressing a finger to her lips. "It wasn't very hard to figure out." He started. He kissed her softly. "I've always loved you." He finished. She looked at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She panicked. "Will you get in trouble for me being here?" she asked. "My parents aren't home, ministry work" he started, " and besides did I get in trouble any of the other times you showed up here in the middle of the night?" he questioned. "No" she answered. "Then relax, you don't have anything to worry about anymore." He said as he leaned back onto his pillows and patted the bed beside him motioning for her to follow. Jade lay back next to him. "Oh come on, you and I both know that's not how you want to lay" Remus laughed.

She giggled. And lay her head on his chest. "Ha! I got you to smile," he said. "So" she protested as she kicked her shoes off.

The two lay there for a while. Both of them reflecting on the nights events. "So how does it feel to prove your mother wrong?" He questioned. "Wrong about what?" she asked with a yawn. "Me" he said. "Pretty good actually" she smiled and curled up closer to him. He sighed, "yeah I guess it does."

After the two fell to sleep the night passed rather quickly. As the first rays of sunlight forced their way through the curtains, Remus' door burst open. "Time to wake u…." James stopped in his tracks. He turned around and walked out of the boys bedroom. "Whats the matter with you?" Sirius asked as he came up the stairs. "Take a look" James said as he ran down the stairs bursting in laughter. "Jeeze you act like he's got a girl in there" Sirius said too him self as he entered the room. He froze. This was way too much information for this early in the morning.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Sirius Questioned almost yelling. Jade shot up. "Sirius, what are you doing here?" she asked stuttering along the words. "It's not what it looks like" Remus said standing up quickly, Jade looked at him… a little hurt at the words… "Well okay it might be but we didn't do anything" Remus covered himself. "Jade what in the hell are you doing here?" Sirius questioned as he walked over to her. "Mum and I got into a huge fight last night, I had nowhere else to go," She argued standing up. "You could have come to James' house, I was there you know" Sirius said. "I don't need your crap Sirius, I had a rough night, and for your information I always come here when I need someone to talk to." Jade snapped before she walked out of the room and down the hall.

"So this is where she comes when she runs off?" Sirius asked sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Yep," Remus replied with a yawn as he stretched. "What did they fight over this time?" Sirius sighed. "Lucious," Remus said not really paying attention to the conversation. "Moms still at her about him?" Sirius asked. "It would seem that way, but its over now so lets get on with the day. Why don't you go and get her trunk and stuff? I really don't think she wants to go herself." Remus said as he walked out to check on Jade.


End file.
